


Baby, pull me closer

by efioa_s



Series: Allen and Albert, sitting in a tree [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x07, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8656468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efioa_s/pseuds/efioa_s
Summary: Barry visits Julian in the hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to replace the actual hospital scene in 3x07 with this please.

Julian looked up when Barry entered the room, a fond, tired smile pulling on his mouth.

‘Barry,’ he breathed out as the other man made a beeline for his bed. ‘Thank god you're here.’

Barry carded his fingers through Albert's bedraggled hair, taking solace in the warmth of him, how his blue eyes flicked up to meet Barry’s, how his expression lost its pinched look from the pain, and smoothed out in contentment. Julian reached up and gently gripped Barry’s wrist, turning his face to kiss it.

‘You okay?’ Barry’s other hand joined the first in Julian’s hair, sliding through the blonde locks to scratch softly against his scalp. Julian’s eyes slid shut, his breath leaving his lungs in one long exhale, relaxing into Barry’s grip, content to let the other man support him for a short while.

‘Fine, just a little sore. Nothing a little sleep won't fix.’

The relief Barry felt was nearly palpable, like an incredible weight had been lifted off his chest, like he could think outside of the tight panicked circles of the last few hours, each waking moment an internal litany of _please let him be okay_. This thing that they had was so new, so young, so _fragile_ , Barry worried that it would be over before it had the chance to truly begin. And it would have been all his fault, because he has needed to protect Caitlin, but he couldn't risk Julian getting involved. The thought of what Caitlin could have done to him, with the place she had been in then, scared Barry half to death.

Barry lent in and kissed Julian on the lips, a long, lingering thing, soft and warm and chaste. It was a kiss to comfort and be comforted. Julian shuddered under his fingertips and leaned into the kiss.

‘God, I was so worried, Julian,’ Barry breathed into the other man's mouth, closing his eyes and and leaning his forehead against Julian's, his grip on his hair tightening. Julian smiled at him, his eyes tired but happy, his hand not on Barry's wrist moving the rest on his waist.

‘I'm fine, idiot. Don't be such a worrywart.’

After another long moment, Barry drew back to look Julian in the eye. Julian stared back at him.

‘You know what happened.’ It wasn't a question, Julian must have been able to read it on his face, in his eyes. He started to draw back further, his gaze moving away from Barry's, but Barry tightened his grip even more and held the blonde fast.

‘Yes.’

‘And I assume you've come here to convince me not to say anything.’

‘No.’ Julian looked up, surprise colouring his features. ‘Well, I mean, yes. But also no.’

Barry probably should have found the high arch of Julian's eyebrow attractive as he did, but Barry found the fact that the man could even do it highly erotic.

‘Care to explain, Barry?’ he drawled, letting his accent deeped, drawing out every syllable, in a way that he knew drove Barry crazy. Barry felt his breath quicken and the blood in his veins ignited.

‘That's not fair, Julian,’ he laughed softly, moving closer to him, trying to press every inch of himself closer to Julian. It wasn't fair, that Julian was so easily able to rile Barry up like this, to have him shivering in desperation, that he can steal the breath from his lungs by just looking at him in a certain way. It especially wasn't fair because this wasn't the time nor the place, not in the hospital, not just after Julian had been hurt, not just after he had been the one to do it.

‘Sorry,’ Julian whispered unapologetically, voice low and husky, sending fissions of heat up Barry's spine, and his heart pounding in his chest. God, it would be so easy to give into this delicious heat, to draw Julian close, to entwine their bodies so thoroughly that there was no way of telling where one started and the other one ended, to let the passion take control, to give and take pleasure in equal amounts. But it wouldn't be right. Especially not when there was still a conversation they needed to have.

‘I like you, Julian,’ Barry admitted, drawing him closer, basking in the warm heat of Julian’s body, relishing the rhythmic thumping of Julian's heart against his skin, ‘I like you a lot. And god, it's so tempting to put everything else aside and relish what could happen next. And I want to, I really do.’ Julian's pupils flared wide, the black eating up the cool blue of his eyes, leaving only a thin ring of color. And damn it if that wasn't enticing, seeing Julian just as affected by him as he was by Julian. Barry had to physically force himself not to climb the other man like a tree, to breathe in deep and continue.

‘I really care about you, and don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, but Julian, Caitlin is my friendly. She's only recently discovered she's a meta-human and she's terrified. She thought that that guy, that Alchemy could help her somehow. That he could take away her powers, before she hurt someone.’

‘Too late for that,’ Julian muttered, glancing down at his bandaged wrist.

Barry let out a deep sigh. ‘I know. And I'm not asking you to forgive her, or even to excuse her. But please. Cait is a good person. She has so much good left to give to this world. Please don't turn her in.’

Julian looked directly into Barry's eyes, his gaze serious and assessing. Barry held his breath.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, especially to someone who has the speed force running through his veins, Julian nodded.

‘I'm not happy about it,’ Julian clarified, a frown marring his face, furrowing his brow, ‘But I trust you Barry.’

Barry shuddered out a breath, relief making him feel drained and weak, and he allowed some of his weight to rest on Julian. Julian tucked his face into Barry's hair, his arms coming up to wind around his back, hands clinging to the material of his shirt, pulling Barry as close as possible.

‘Thank you,’ Barry breathed, sincerity coloring his words, his fingers massaging at Julian head lightly.

‘Just don't make me regret it Barry,’ Julian groused. Julian lay back in his hospital bed, forcing Barry to climb up onto it two, or have to let Julian go. Barry lay himself by Julian’s side, half on top of the other man, his hands sliding down from his hair to rest on his chest, over the steady beat of his heart, tucking his face into the crook of Julian's neck and planting a soft kiss against where his neck and shoulder met.

Outside the door, Detective Patterson waited to interview Julian, but that could wait for later. Now, now was for Barry and Julian,to hold each other close, and take comfort that they were still there, still together, as the sunlight streamed in throughout the window, a living thing, warming all within its rays.


End file.
